March 25
1920 Geneva Daily Times- All-Syracuse Wallops Centrals Exhibiting superior play in every department of the game, All-Syracuse five won an easy victory, 32 to 15, over the vaunted Rochester Centrals in a contest here last night on the Armory court. The triumph of the Syracusans retrieved the 31 to 16 defeat handed them by the Centrals of Rochester earlier in the season. The summary: ALL-SYRACUSE: Crisp, lf (3-8-14), Rafter, rf (6-0-12), Tormey, c (0-0-0), Martin, lg (0-0-0), Casey, rg (3-0-6), Simons, lf (0-0-0) TOTALS (12-8-32). ROCHESTER: Friedman, lf (0-0-0), Cohen, rf (2-0-4), Messinger, c (0-0-0), Murphy, lg (1-7-9), Schaft, rg (0-0-0), Horn, lf (0-0-0), Topel, rf (0-0-0), Morris, c (1-0-2) TOTALS (4-7-15). Score at halftime- All-Syracuse 9, Rochester 4. Referee- Ortner, Cornell. Umpire- Powell, Buffalo. Timer- P.J. Dorsey. Scorer- Joe Nolan. Time of halves- 20 minutes. Syracuse Herald- Central Team Is Outclassed By Crispites Rochester Quintet No Match For Fast All-Syracuse Players; Casey, Star Player; Fast Guard And Rafter Have Easy Time With Visitors The All-Syracuse basketball team last night outclassed the Rochester Centrals in a fast game on the Armory court, Syracuse winning by a score of 32-15. Two weeks ago the Centrals, of their home court, had won from Syracuse by a score of 31-16, but the visitors last night failed to show any classy playing. Only for five minutes was the result of the game in doubt. Rafter scored a field basket in the first minute and Crisp added a foul point a few seconds later. Cohen of Rochester tallied a field goal and Murphy pitched a foul tying the score at 3 points each. Rafter broke away from his guard again and caged another basket, sending Syracuse into a lead which the team steadily increased as the game went on. At the end of the first half the score was 9 to 4. Jim Casey, clever guard of the All-Syracuse team, played one of his best games of the year and was easily the star of the contest. The Rochester players were unable to stop his “cuts” for the basket and with an even break in luck he would have scored 10 baskets. Casey had miserable luck with his shots, however, and managed to tally only three times. Rafter played a good game at forward, caging six baskets. Murphy and Cohen were the only members of the Rochester team that showed anything like class in their work. Cohen played good ball throughout the first half, but started to “dog it” in the second period after the Syracuse team had gained a big lead. Twice Cohen was given call-downs on the floor by his field captain and finally he was withdrawn from the game. Ortner of Ithaca and Powell of Buffalo had charge of the game as referee and umpire and gave general satisfaction. They penalized Rochester 14 times and Syracuse 16 times. Crisp made eight of his 14 tries, while Murphy made seven of his 16 throws. ALL-SYRACUSE: Crisp, lf (3-8-14), Rafter, rf (6-0-12), Tormey, c (0-0-0), Martin, lg (0-0-0), Casey, rg (3-0-6), Simons, lf (0-0-0) TOTALS (12-8-32). ROCHESTER: Friedman, lf (0-0-0), Cohen, rf (2-0-4), Messinger, c (0-0-0), Murphy, lg (1-7-9), Schaft, rg (0-0-0), Horn, lf (0-0-0), Topel, rf (0-0-0), Morris, c (1-0-2) TOTALS (4-7-15). Score at halftime- All-Syracuse 9, Rochester 4. Referee- Ortner, Cornell. Umpire- Powell, Buffalo. Timer- P.J. Dorsey. Scorer- Joe Nolan. Time of halves- 20 minutes. 1947 Syracuse Herald Journal- Nats Lose And Basketball Curtain Drops Royals Win And Go To Semi-Finals; Cervi Shines In Defeat Of Syracuse With the exception of play in the Chicago tournament in April, Syracuse’s professional basketball season came to a close last night as the Syracuse Nationals lost out to the Rochester Royals by a 62-57 score in the crowd jammed Jefferson St. Armory. The three-in-five series to open the National League playoffs thus ended in a three-one victory for Rochester. For the fourth time in as many games in the playoff series Rochester trailed at the end of the half and went ahead by the time the end of the third period rolled around. This time the Royals again held on to the margin to qualify for the Eastern Division National League finals where it will oppose the winner of the Fort Wayne-Toledo series. Al Cervi, once again drove in the spikes that nailed Syracuse to defeat, leading Rochester in scoring with 18 points, eight of which came as the fourth period got under way with the Nats trailing by only four points. Jerry Rizzo topped Syracuse scorers with 15 points, seven via the foul route, while Mike Novak had to content himself with 13 markers after tallying 11 points in the first half. Once in command of the game Rochester slowed down to a deliberate style of play letting as many seconds tick by on the clock as possible in order to quell any possible uprising of the Nats. The Royals went into an early 11-3 lead as Syracuse missed shots from all angles and it was not until the six-minute mark was reached that the Nats made good on a field try with Novak breaking the ice on a pretty pass off from Rizzo. At the end of the first quarter Syracuse trailed by a 14 to 8 margin, but Novak found the range in the second quarter and Syracuse finally knotted the count and then went ahead 22 to 16 for its longest lead of the contest. At half time the locals led 26 to 21. Rochester changed its style at the start of the second half going into a double pivot with both Dolly King and George Glamack in the slot and Glamack tallied five quick points to knot the count at 26 all. Bob Davies cut for a basket and the Royals went into a lead which they never again relinquished, holding a 41 to 37 advantage as the quarter came to a close. It was here that Cervi did his work, scoring twice on set shots, once on a pivot play and again on a fast break, while the best Syracuse could do was a basket. With a 50 to 40 lead Rochester was content to stall for time cutting only when a real opportunity presented itself and they managed to hold onto a five point margin as the game closed. Forty-five fouls were called during the fray with Rochester guilty of 26 infractions and Syracuse 19. The Nats made good on 17 of 26 tries and waived one while the Royals converted 14 of 20 and waived on two occasions. ROCHESTER: Davies, f (4-7-16), Holzman, f (3-2-8), Negretti, f (0-1-1), King, c (3-1-7), Glamack, c (2-2-6), Levane, g (3-1-7), Cervi, g (9-0-18) TOTALS (24-14-62). SYRACUSE: Chaney, f (4-1-9), Exel, f (0-0-0), Sharkey, f (4-0-8), Nugent, f (2-3-7), Novak, c (4-5-13), Nelmark, g (2-1-6), Gee, g (0-0-0), Rizzo, g (4-7-15) TOTALS (20-17-67). Score at half time- Syracuse 26, Rochester 21. Free throws missed- Rochester: Davies, Holzman, Negretti, Cervi, Levane 2. Syracuse: Rizzo, Novak 3, Gee 2, Nelmark, Sharkey. Officials- Bud Ward and Norris Lowell. 1955 Syracuse Herald Journal- Nats-Celtics Play 3d Game At Boston Syracusans Lead 2 Up In Hoop Playoffs; Action Resumed Before Cameras Champions have the facility of delivering in the pinches, so the Syracuse Nationals appear a sure-fire cinch to win the Eastern Division National Basketball Association playoff crown following a 116-110 decision over Boston at the War Memorial last night. The series switches to Boston Garden for the third game at 3 P.M. tomorrow afternoon. The fourth if necessary will be played in the Boston Arena Sunday afternoon at 2:30 o’clock. Saturday’s game can be viewed on television in Syracuse, but the Boston area will be blacked out. Advance sales indicate 9,000 attendance sending the Celts over the 200,000 mark for the season. The Nats move to Boston by plane tonight, with preliminary details for a victory celebration tomorrow night in New York City. Attendance at the College All-Star game in Madison Square Garden is planned with a dinner if the Celt series ends in three straight. The Syracusans tossed a scare into the second largest Memorial basketball throng of 8,181 before rallying in the final quarter to rescue a game they nearly tossed away. Once again the Nats bench came to the rescue, this time in the person of Wally Osterkorn. The Nats who had led by 16 points on four occasions were trailing 96-93 with 10 minutes to play when Osterkorn was sent in. Syracuse had gone six minutes without a field goal. The newcomer lit a spark and George King went in for a layup basket. Paul Seymour shook free for another bucket and King added a third 25 seconds later as the Nats went ahead 99-96. Bill Sharman hit for the Celts, and then Osterkorn threw in three two-pointers. The three field goals were the first playoff points for Wally. Game scoring honors went to Sharman with 32 points, while Syracuse had six men in double figures headed by Dolph Schayes with 22. Bob Cousy, limited to 13 points, missed 13 field goal tries but set a War Memorial assist record with 15. The Nats started at a terrific pace hitting 13 field goals in 24 attempts during the initial period but held only a 28-24 advantage at the quarter. In the second period the local aggregation equaled a one-quarter Memorial scoring mark of 41 points netting 25 free throws in 28 attempts as continued violation slowed play. At halftime the Syracusans led 69-54. A technical foul charged against the Syracuse bench appeared to be a turning point in what previously loomed as a Nat romp. In front 74-58, the Nats spirits appeared to sag when Schayes was called for a charging foul and a protest from the bench brought about the added technical assessment. Sharman sank both free throws and followed with a bucket and the Celts took a new lease on life. BOSTON: Ramsey (2-2-6), Brannum (3-2-8), Barksdale (5-0-10), Morrison (0-0-0), Macauley (6-9-21), Nichols (4-4-12), Cousy (3-7-13), Sharman (11-10-32), Palazzi (1-3-5), Scolari (1-1-3) TOTALS (36-38-110). SYRACUSE: Schayes (6-10-22), Rocha (8-5-21), Lloyd (3-7-13), Kerr (4-3-11), Tucker (1-1-3), Seymour (6-6-18), King (5-6-16), Farley (1-0-2), Kenville (0-4-4), Osterkorn (3-0-6) TOTALS (37-42-116). Score at halftime- Syracuse 69, Boston 54. Category:1919-20 Category:1946-47 Category:1954-55 Category:All-Syracuse Category:Nationals Category:March 25 Category:Casey Category:Cervi Category:Chaney Category:Crisp Category:Exel Category:Farley Category:Gee Category:Kenville Category:Kerr Category:King Category:Levane Category:Lloyd Category:Martin Category:Nelmark Category:Novak Category:Nugent Category:Osterkorn Category:Palazzi Category:Rafter Category:Rizzo Category:Rocha Category:Schayes Category:Scolari Category:Seymour Category:Sharkey Category:Simons Category:Tormey Category:Tucker